Dave Bagnall
Dave Bagnall, under the username DaveChaos, is a member of the Yogscast, and is the Co-Creator of Yog-Golf and Yog-Olympics (the other creator being Gar). Dave joined the Yogscast on 2nd August 2013 and he has taken part in a few events with them, such as the Yogscast Survival Games with Nipde as his partner, Crown Conquest with Gar and Guns of Icarus, on the HMS Party Boat along with Lewis and Simon. Dave was the head of admin of Suicide Gamers which he establised in 2004 originally as a Counter Strike gaming clan, SG was a casual gaming site for many years until 2011 when he and a friend (MrC) decided to expand SG into a gaming news site and break into the Minecraft community. This was later partnered with TooMuchMinecraft who now host the DaveChaos creative world as part of the TMM package. Since then Dave has built up a large fan base working with channels like the Yogscast in the infamous custom maps Yog-Golf (made by o0toecutter0o) and Yog-Olympics (made by Gar). Shortly After this he became partnered with The Game Station (now called Polaris) which is home to some of the biggest and well known channels on YouTube. Dave is also partnered with Twitch.TV the live streaming service,G2PO a gaming video site, the custom T-shirt company Spread Shirt and was recently sponsored by Corsair. In YogNews - Animal Crossing and Assassin's Creed, it was announced that Dave had become an official member of the Yogscast. Summary After years of searching for ancient antiquities, Dave eventually discovered the secret of the hallowed Yogscast tower. Once he gained entry he found the Yog tribe and he was instantly accepted as one of their own all because he is genuinely one of the nicest people out there. Trivia *Dave mentioned on Episode 90 of The Shaft that he got in touch with the Yogscast when Lewis was asking people for Building Ideas for Shadow of Israphel and when sending an idea he also added a small message saying "Fancy a Game Of Golf?" *Dave and his friends Gar and Nipde have mentioned Duncan's Tekkit Series saying that their series of Tekkit is more fun and games than informational and if you wanted an informational series to watch Duncan's series. *Gar was his partner in Crown Conquest and they came 12th. *He came 10th in the Survival Games with Nipde. *He is a member of this wiki: DaveChaos *Dave's girlfriend is Toni Sykes. *Dave has a son named Jack and a daughter named Katie. *Because of Dave, Jack's first word was "boobs" (Dave kept joking about it with his girlfriend and it actually came true). *Dave's Minecraft skin is based on the titular star of the "Indiana Jones" movie franchise. This makes him one of three Yogscast members who have skins based on pre-existing characters (the others being Lewis and Nilesy). *Dave used to be in the military. *Dave was the guest of episode 90 of The Shaft along with Gar. *Dave was the guest of episode 22 of The TGS Podcast. *Dave's main persona for his channel is Dr. David Grizwald Chaos, DaveChaos for short, and he is connected with the YogLabs and Shadow of Israphel storylines. *Dave used to be part of a group called Suicide Gamers. Gallery YOGSCASTDave.png|Dave's first Yogscast Avatar. YOGSCASTDave2.png|Dave's second Yogscast avatar. 2013-08-21 14.13.55.jpg YoutubeAvatar.png|DaveChaos Avatar davechaos.png DaveChaos' Minecraft Skin.jpg|DaveChaos' Minecraft Skin DaveChaos Cartoon MC skin.png|Dave's MC Skin (cartoon) DaveChaos.jpg BagnallFamily.png|Dave, Katie, Toni, and Jack. Dave Hugging Jesse.jpg|Dave hugging/attacking Jesse Cox Dave & Jesse.jpg|Dave & Jesse Cox at Gemucon 2013 Dave & Dodger.jpg|Dave & Dodger at Gemucon 2013 DaveChaosChristmas2014.png|Dave's 2014 Christmas Twitter avatar Links *Youtube *Website *Twitter *Facebook Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Yogscast Category:Survival Games Teams Category:DaveChaos